There has already been proposed in the document WO2013/140069 a liquid dispensing device comprising a reservoir and a dispensing nozzle provided with a removable cap. The cap described in the above document comprises two envelopes mobile relative to one another in order to be able to create an air passage allowing evaporation of residual liquid located at the level of the dispensing orifice. It is found that this cap is opened simply by unscrewing it, with the result that the liquid product contained in the reservoir becomes easily accessible via the dispensing nozzle. This presents a hazard for a young child who may, by manipulating the device, manage to open the cap and obtain access to the liquid product, which may cause them to become intoxicated.
A particular object of the invention is to remedy these drawbacks by providing a liquid dispensing nozzle and device that are safer.